(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic equipment test apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for testing communications equipment such as a radio transmitter/receiver.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During initial installation of radio transmitter/receiver equipment at a communications station, the correct polarity of balanced control and data signals is often not known. Currently, the proper polarity of such signals is obtained by repeatedly changing multiple cable connections until the communications equipment is operating properly. This troubleshooting technique is laborious, time consuming and prone to error.
Currently available apparatus allow control and data signals to be monitored at a patch panel test point. However, it is often desirable to inject test signals while monitoring the control and data signals of the communications equipment. There is no method or apparatus currently available which will simultaneously inject test signals and monitor the control and data signals.
Thus, what is needed is a device for testing communications equipment such as a radio transmitter/receiver which allows for selectively reversing the polarity of balanced signals as well as simultaneously injecting test signals and monitoring data and control signals.